Street Legend
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: Kisah dunia balap mobil liar di sepanjang jalanan 5 Kabupaten Jawa Timur sebelah utara dan segala konspirasi dan polemik di dalam'nya. Versi SASUSAKU, diadaptasi dari Konsep Novel Saya. RnR Please if you interisting.
1. Chapter 1

**Street Legend from East Java**

**Kisah dunia balap mobil liar di sepanjang jalanan 5 Kabupaten Jawa Timur sebelah utara dan segala konspirasi dan polemik di dalam'nya.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masasi Kishimoto.**

**Pair : SasuSaku.**

**Genre : Friendship/Action.**

**Rate : Teenlight.**

**Idea : Konsep Novel saya sendiri.  
><strong>

**Setting : Bojonegoro, Tuban, Lamongan, Gresik, dan Surabaya.**

**Mobil : **

**Audi : A5,A3,A5 Quatrro, A3,TT Quatro 4.3, Nuvolari Quatro.**

**BMW : M-series(M3 & M5), 350i, X1, X3, 335i coupe, 120d, Z4 Roadster, Seri 1 M Coupe, Z3, 323i, 320i, 528i, 318i, X-5.**

**Chevrolet : Captiva, Spark, Aveo, Crush, Blazer.**

**Citroen : C5.**

**Chrysler(JEEP) : Cherokee**

**Daihatsu : Ceria, Feroza, Gran Max, Luxio, Taruna, Terios, Xenia.**

**Ferrari : 360 Spider, 599 GTO, 305 Mogena.**

**Ford : Everest, New Everest, Focus, Fiesta, Ranger, Laser, Telstar, Escape.**

**Honda : Accord, City, Civic, Civic Murgen, CR-V, Fit, Freed, Jazz, New Jazz, Odyssey, Stream, Cr-V, Estilo, Civic wonder, Genio, Ferio, Maestro. **

**Hyundai : Accent, Avega, Getz, H1, i20, Atoz, Sonata, Elantra.**

**Isuzu : Panther, D-max Rodeo.**

**Jaguar : XKR, S Type.**

**KIA : Carens, Carnival, Picanto, Pregio, Pride, Travello, Rio.**

**Land Rover : Range Rover, Land Rover Free Lander.**

**Lexus : IS300.**

**Mazda : MX6, Astina, Capela, Mazda2, Mazda3, 323, Mazda6, RX-8, Rx-7.**

**Mercedez-Benz : A-Class, C-class, E-class, Smart Fortwo.**

**Mitsubishi : Colt, Eterna, Galant, Grandis, Kuda, Lancer Evo(I,III,IV,VIII,X), Maven, Pajero, Strada.**

**Nissan : Coupe, Elgrand, Grand Livina, Livina, Latio, Murano, Serena, Terrano, Teana, X-Trail, Fairlady 350Z, Skyline GT, Silvia, Cefiro.**

**Opel : Blazer.**

**Peugeot : 206, 306, 307, 406, 806, 807, 3008.**

**Proton : Exora, D4, Neo CS.**

**Renault : Clio.**

**Suzuki : APV, AerioKarimun, SX-4, Swift, Baleno, Neo Baleno, Estillo, Grand Escudo, Grand Vitara, Karimun Estillo, Katana.**

**Timor : S 515 SOHC&DOHC.**

**Toyota : Alphard, Avanza, Camry, Corrola, Corrona, Crow, Sedan Corsa, Corola Altis, New Crom, Fortuner, Harrier/ Lexus RX300, Kijang (Innova,Kapsul), Land Cruiser, Rush, Soluna, Starlet, Vios, New Vios, Yaris.**

**VW : Carvallo, Golf TSI.**

**Motor : **

**Honda.**

**Kawasaki.**

**Suzuki.**

**TVS.**

**Yamaha.**

**Bajaj.**

**Hanya Sepintas Prolog  
><strong>

**READ N ENJOY THIS STORY in the NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^ Review Please,,, **


	2. Chapter 2

**BAB 1**

**Impian**

* * *

><p>Ngooong...<p>

Terdengar suara deru mesin dari 3 buah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang di jalan tol Lamongan-Gresik. Kebetulan pada saat itu lalu lintas tol yang menghubung'kan lamongan dan Surabaya tersebut sedang sepi kendaraan. Itu di manfaat'kan ke tiga pengemudi mobil-mobil ini. Honda Civic LX silver dengan Velg Racinghart 21" dan wing carbonviber Banshee, Timor S 131 hijau dengan Velg K-speed Meister 18", dan Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GT merah standart body. Ketiga mobil itu tengah beradu RPM di jalanan yang lengang itu.

"Civic memang terbaik dalam lintasan lurus," kata Lee, si pengemudi Civic. Dengan perseneling 5 dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam dia sudah bisa memimpin di depan Galant dan Timor.

Pengemudi Timor tak tinggal diam. Dengan injakan gas yang dalam hingga RPM tertinggi dia berusaha memacu mobil asli Indonesia itu dengan kecepatan 155 km/jam pada perseneling 5 dan hampir mengungguli posisi Civic.

"Jangan remeh'kan aku, Lee," kata Naruto, si pengemudi Timor.

Evo X tak mau ketinggalan aksi, si pengemudi dengan tangkas'nya mengendali'kan mobil bertransmisi otomatis itu dengan pandangan ke depan. Evo X tetap melaju lurus dalam kecepatan 160km/jam dan berhasil melewati ke dua'nya tanpa hambatan.

"Tetap saja, Evolution standart saja bisa melawan mobil kalian yang telah dimodif," kata Sasuke, si pengemudi Evo X.

Dengan lintasan lurus 7 km di depan membuat mereka semakin berani unjuk gigi. Memang benar, Civic sudah dimodif oleh Lee memakai mesin DOHC twinturbo milik VW Golf Gti yang terkenal dengan akselerasi yang cepat dan bertenaga. Sedang, Timor Naruto dipasangi turbo charger milik BMW M3. Evo X Sasuke di pasangi _nitrous _NOS 2lb 2 tabung dan turbo supercharger sebagai pendukung'nya.

Evo X Sasuke memimpin 5 meter di depan Civic dan Timor. Dalam kegelapan malam pukul 23.50 tersebut, mereka melaju hingga top speed dan horizon mulai terlihat. Hampir 180 km/jam kecepatan mereka. Namun, seperti tak ada halang rintang. Mereka tetap melaju kencang tanpa memandang ke arah mana mereka pergi. Namun, terlihat di depan mereka ada dua truk kontainer berdampingan di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Terlihat pula ada celah di antara 2 kontainer itu yang dapat dilewati 1 mobil.

Mereka bertiga merasa tertantang melewati 2 kontainer yang mengangkut peti kemas itu. Lee'pun menambah RPM Civic'nya berusaha mendahului Evo X Sasuke. Naruto terus membuntuti Sasuke sambil berusaha mencari celah agar bisa melaku'kan _overtake._

2 kontainer tersebut akhir'nya kini berada tepat 10 meter dari mereka. Sasuke kemudian menyala'kan _nitrous_'nya dan Evo X Sasuke'pun langsung bertambah kecepatan'nya meninggal'kan Civic Lee dan Timor Naruto. Dengan nyali bondo nekat ala anak Surabaya. Sasuke berhasil melalui 2 celah truk tersebut. Pengemudi truk itu terkejut sehingga 2 truk itu oleng dan mempersempit lebar celah di antara truk-truk itu.

Lee melihat itu sebagai tantangan menarik.

"Akan ku lalui itu, tekad-tekad'an!" teriak Lee. Dan wush... Lee menginjak gas dalam-dalam hingga menimbul'kan gesekan tinggi yang menimbul'kan asap putih di jalan. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Civic Lee berusaha menerobos truk-truk itu. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu.

"Dasar nekat," kata Naruto dari Timor'nya.

Civic Lee sudah berada di bagian kepala kontainer. Namun, tiba-tiba 2 kontainer itu seakan ingin menjepit Lee. Lee menambah laju Civic'nya namun...

Brak...

"Sialan!" teriak Lee.

Bagasi belakang Civic Lee terjepit dumper kontainer itu dan remuk. Namun, untung saja roda'nya tidak terkena dan masih bisa ngebut. Menyadari itu, sopir kedua kontainer itu menghenti'kan mendadak truk'nya. Naruto terkaget melihat kedua kontainer mendadak menghenti'kan laju'nya. Naruto hanya punya 5 detik menghindar.

* * *

><p>"Apa tidak apa-apa berhenti di sini? Ketahuan petugas tol nanti," bisik seorang cewek kepada rekan'nya yang sedang memarkir mobil Ford Fiesta ST merah'nya di suatu tempat gelap dekat gerbang tol.<p>

"Tenang aja, Sakura. Ini dah aman. Kita berjarak 200 meter dari gerbang tol. Lagipula tol'nya lagi sepi. Penjagaan kurang. Tenang saja, Rel," kata rekan'nya.

"Yayaya, aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau ada polantas datang, Ino," jawab Sakura.

Ino hanya nyengir saja. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara gesekan ban selip keras sekali dari arah Lamongan. Mereka melihat ke sana. Terlihat dari jauh. 2 mobil sedan di depan 2 truk kontainer yang oleng dan di belakang'nya ada sebuah mobil sedan slip.

"Mereka datang. tapi, kok kayak darurat gitu?" kata Ino heran. Dia memandang seksama ke arah mobil-mobil itu.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"_TRIBAL Street Way, _street racer jalanan tol Lamongan-Gresik," jawab Ino.

* * *

><p>Naruto akhir'nya menemu'kan cara'nya. Dia kemudian menarik <em>handbrake<em> dan menambah RPM mesin. Timor'nya mengalami _oversteer_, dan bergerak ke kiri. Salah satu gandengan kontainer tepat menghadang jalan'nya. Naruto dengan sigap memutar kemudi ke arah kanan hingga mobil'nya melaju ke kanan dengan sliding. Truk yang satu'nya berhasil menjaga keseimbangan namun karena panik. Si pengemudi membanting setir ke kanan. Naruto berhasil melewati kontainer pertama dengan melewati bawah gandengan'nya. Namun, kontainer kedua tepat di depan moncong Timor Naruto.

"Menantang sekali," kata Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto membanting setir ke kiri dan menginjak gas dalam-dalam. Timor Naruto lanngsung melaju ke depan menuju rerumputan di pinggir bahu jalan menghindari kontainer yang hampir "mencium'nya" itu. Lalu Naruto membanting setir ke kanan yang menyebab'kan mobil'nya _sliding _di atas tanah rerumputan. Lalu Naruto menstabil'kan mobil'nya dan bergerak maju menjauhi dua kontainer yang mengalami kecelakaan itu.

"Untung tidak ada yang terluka," kata Naruto sambil memperhati'kan dua kontainer yang berhenti menghadang jalan itu dari kaca spion.

Civic Lee, Evo X Sasuke dan Timor Naruto kembali bersatu dan melaju secara konvoi. Sasuke melihat ada gerbang tol di depan'nya namun, yang menarik perhatian'nya adalah ada sebuah Ford Fiesta ST merah dengan Velg Enkei 17", yang sangat dia kenal sedang parkir di bawah rimbun pohon yang rindang di dekat gerbang tol.

"Ino," guman Sasuke. Dia melambai-kan tangan dan menyala'kan sein kiri. Naruto dan Lee mengerti. Mereka juga menyala'kan sein kiri.

Sakura heran kenapa ke tiga mobil itu mendekati mereka.

"Ino, mereka kok kesini?" tanya Sakura kepada Ino yang sedang minum air mineral di botol.

"Mereka mau menemui'ku," jawab Ino.

"Menemui untuk apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kau menguasai dengan _drifting_'kan?" tanya Ino.

"Iya sih. Ku kira kau hanya ingin mengajak'ku melihat balap liar di tol? Tapi, aku'kan udah gak punya mobil lagi, Ino? Mau pakai kendaraan apa?" kata Sakura kurang yakin.

"Tenang aja, sudah ku siap'kan," jawab Ino. Dia menyala'kan lampu dan keluar dari mobil, "Aku mau menemui mereka dulu."

Sakura mengangguk. Ino'pun berjalan keluar menemui _TRIBAL Street Way. _Sakura hanya memperhati'kan dari dalam mobil sambil menyala'kan musik DJ dari audio bawaan Fiesta yang terdengar merdu.

Ino berdiri tegak di depan Fiesta'nya. 3 orang yang ditunggu'nya keluar dari mobil mereka.

"Lama sekali. Sasuke, Lee, Naruto?" kata Ino.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Biasa. Pemanasan dulu'lah, Ino," kata Sasuke, "Memang ada apa kamu meminta kami ke sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Teman'ku yang di dalam mobil. Menguasai _drift_. Mungkin dia bisa kita ajak ke komunitas kita? Sebagai salah satu _drifter_," jawab Ino.

"Siapa nama'nya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura Haruno. Dia tinggal Babat, Lamongan. Sayang dia tidak mempunyai mobil. Kalian punya usulan?" tanya Ino.

"Sepertinya ada di bengkel kami di daerah kota Lamongan. Honda NSX GT '09. Apa benar dia bisa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Coba saja dengan Evo X'mu? Ubah mode transmisi'nya ke manual. Dia sangat menyukai mobil transmisi manual," jawab Ino.

"Tapi'kan, NSX kami bertransmisi Matic Konvensional? Berarti kita harus _mengupgrade _lagi sistem transmisi'nya?" tanya Lee.

"Ya begitulah. Gimana, Sasuke? Berminat?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak. Dia mengangguk.

"Baik'lah. Ajak ke sini dia, Wi," kata Sasuke. Ino mengangguk. Dia berjalan menuju mobil'nya dan memanggil Sakura untuk keluar bersama'nya.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Ino.

"Kau yang bernama Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"I...iya," jawab Sakura.

"Kata Ino kau menguasai _drift_. Kurasa kau punya bakat untuk masuk komunitas kami," jawab Sasuke.

"Menjadi seorang pembalap jalanan?" kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Ya. Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum senang.

"Menjadi pembalap jalanan adalah mimpi'ku sejak lama," jawab Sakura.

"Gitu sekarang bilang'nya. Tadi aja di ajak nggak mau-mau bener. Hahaha," ejek Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

Lee kemudian berjalan ke arah mobil'nya dan melihat bagian belakang Civic'nya.

"Sudah ku bilang. Nekad membawa akibat, Ni," kata Ino.

Lee hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Hahahaha, itu memang hobby'ku!" teriak Lee.

"Kau ini, ckckck," ejek Naruto.

Sasuke melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita kembali," Sasuke kemudian menghadap ke arah Sakura, "Pulang'lah. Besok jam 8 pagi ke Lamongan, tepat'nya di dekat markas PO. Widji Lestari, kau tahu tempat'nya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baik'lah. Lagipula rumah'ku berada di Babat," jawab Sakura.

"Hey? Tunggu dulu! Kalau rumah'mu di Babat. Pulang kau naik apa? Ino'kan rumah'nya di Surabaya?" tanya Lee terkejut.

"Dia akan ku antar Lee...," kata Ino.

"Oh, tapi perjalanan'nya'kan lama, Ino?" tanya Lee.

"Ngebut'lah. Gitu aja repot, hahahaha," jawab Ino, "Ayo Sakura, ku antar pulang."

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam Fiesta Ino.

"Jangan lupa, jam 8, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura dari dalam Fiesta Ino. Mereka berdua meninggal'kan Lee, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang mobil mereka yang menjauh melewati marka tengah jalan.

"Sakura,"

* * *

><p>Jalan Provinsi perbatasan Lamongan-Gresik.<p>

Ino memacu mobil'nya dalam kecepatan tinggi 120 km/jam karena jalanan sepi. Alunan musik DJ yang merdu dan asyik mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

"_Alay, anak layangan. Nongkrong pinggir jalan. Bareng teman-teman..." _kata mereka berdua. Namun, mereka tidak menyadari telah di buntuti Honda All New Jazz RE hitam. Si pengemudi Jazz itu membuntuti tepat di belakang Fiesta Ino dan memati'kan lampu depan'nya.

Sakura menyadari ada yang berbeda di kaca spion belakang. Terlihat di kaca ada benda hitam yang tidak lain adalah kaca film dengan intetitas dark-black milik Jazz itu.

"Ino, sebaik'nya kamu tambah kecepatan mobil'mu," bisik Sakura.

Ino menoleh.

"Ada apa emang'nya, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Ikuti'deh perkata'an'ku," perintah Sakura.

Dengan sedikit rasa penasaran. Ino menambah kecepatan mobil Fiesta'nya lebih kencang dengan kecepatan 145 km/jam. Jazz yang mengikuti mereka'pun ikut menambah kecepatan. Dan saat mereka melewati sebuah papan reklame di atas jalan yang memberi penerangan lampu terang berwarna putih. Sakura melihat jelas apa yang membuntuti mereka.

"Honda All New Jazz warna hitam. Mengikuti kita, Wi? Menurut'mu mobil itu milik pembalap jalanan apa mobil biasa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, kalau begitu. Akan ku tantang dia!" jawab Ino semangat.

Ino langsung menginjak gas lebih dalam. RPM mobil'nya sudah mencapai 3500rpm. Kecepatan'nya'pun bertambah menjadi 150 km/jam. Jazz itu kini mulai berusaha mendahului Ino dari sisi kanan. Ino tidak mau kalah. Dia terus menekan gas dan RPM mobil'nya hingga mencapai maksimal'nya. Dua mobil jenis hatcback itu berjajar dan saling beradu top speed. Sakura melihat ke arah Jazz tersebut. Dia tidak bisa melihat jelas pengemudi'nya karena kaca film Jazz itu menutupi pandangan'nya.

"Sial. Kaca film itu menghalangi'ku melihat si pengemudi," batin Sakura.

Tepat. Setelah mereka melewati depan pos polantas di jalan itu. Ada polantas yang stand by dengan mobil polisi jenis Mazda RX-8. Sirine dibunyi'kan. Polisi itu langsung tancap gas mengejar Fiesta Ino dan Honda Jazz lawan'nya.

"Polisi sialan," kata Ino. Sakura memandang ke belakang.

"Polisi itu menaiki Mazda RX-8, percuma Wi melawan'nya. Top speed'nya 220 km/jam," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu akan ku lawan semampu'ku. Lagipula Jazz ini juga harus disingkir'kan!" kata Ino.

Ino kemudian menambah injakan gas Fiesta'nya. Polisi RX-8 itu telah hampir menyusul mereka. Jazz yang berada di samping Fiesta Ino tiba-tiba langsung menginjak rem. Ino melihat ke arah spion. Dan terlihat pemandangan yang mengejut'kan'nya.

Honda Jazz itu tiba-tiba menabrak'kan diri ke polisi RX-8. Sang polisi'pun tak bisa mengendali'kan mobil Mazda tersebut dan terguling saat menabrak trotoar dengan kencang dan terpelanting ke tengah jalan. Sang Honda Jazz mengalami lepas ban kanan mengakibat'kan Jazz itu terjung'kal dan terbalik. Ino menghenti'kan Fiesta'nya dan langsung memutar mobil'nya itu menghadap Jazz.

"Menurut'mu mereka baik-baik saja, Ino," tanya Sakura.

"Aku rasa. Polisi itu terlihat hanya pingsan. Namun, aku tidak bisa melihat si pengemudi Honda Jazz hitam itu," jawab Ino.

"Kita lanjut'kan perjalanan. Mungkin dia selamat," kata Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura," kata Ino. Dia memutar arah mobil'nya dengan tekhnik _slalom_ lalu menginjak gas dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

><p>Di perbatasan Lamongan-Bojonegoro, saat itu suasana tengah malam begitu sepi. Karena kendaraan-kendaraan sudah jarang melintas pada jam itu. Namun, kesunyian itu terpecah oleh suara deru sepeda motor ber'cc tinggi.<p>

Nguuuooong...

Dua sepeda motor itu berbeda merek namun ber'cc sama, 250CC. Kawasaki Ninja 250RR dan Honda New CBR 250R saling beradu kecepatan di atas jalan yang kurang rata itu. Sang pengemudi Ninja memakai jaket hijau pesis seperti warna motor'nya dan helm _INK _teropong. Sedang, sang pengemudi CBR memakai jaket hitam dan helm _GYM _race.

Ninja mulai berusaha meninggal'kan CBR merah itu. Namun, si pengemudi CBR dengan tangkas memacu CBR'nya dengan gas penuh dan perseneling 6. Kecepatan mereka 175 km/jam. Ada sebuah jalan yang berbentuk cembung dan agak curam. Hal itu di lihat si pengemudi Ninja. Dia menambah kecepatan motor'nya dan dia'pun langsung melewati jalan itu dan mengalami _jumping _setinggi 3 meter. Si pengemudi CBR hanya tersenyum dari balik helm'nya. Dia'pun ikut menambah kecepatan motor'nya dan motor'nya melompat setelah melewati lintasan itu. Tinggi _jumping_'an'nya 4 meter dan jecepatan'nya terus bertambah. Akhir'nya CBR itu berhasil menyusul Ninja dengan jarak 5 meter memisah'kan mereka

Ada perlintasan kereta api di depan mereka. Sepi'nya jalan membuat mereka leluasa memacu mesin motor masing-masing mencapai _top speed._ Si pengemudi Ninja dan CBR sudah sejajar dan kini terlihat sebuah kereta barang berkecepatan 80 km/jam dari arah Barat akan melintasi perlintasan kereta itu. Mereka berdua tahu. Hanya 5 detik dan jarak 500 meter yang harus di tempuh mereka agar bisa melewati'nya.

5 detik.

Si pengemudi CBR mulai mendahului Ninja. Si pengemudi Ninja tak mau kalah. Dia'pun mulai kembali menyusul CBR dan kembali dalam posisi sejajar. Kereta api semakin dekat.

4 detik.

Si pengemudi Ninja semakin di depan karena mesin 2 tak'nya serta karbu _BRT _yang membuat top speed'nya bertambah dari standart. Si pengemudi CBR'pun membuntuti dari belakang Ninja. Cara ini menguntung'kan dan sering di pakai dalam ajang balapan nasional mau'pun internasional karena memanfaat'kan celah dari angin yang terbelah oleh kendaraan di depan dan membuntuti dari belakang untuk mengurangi efek hambatan angin melalui celah angin tersebut.

3 detik.

Kereta api semakin dekat dan jarak'nya 300 meter. Si pengemudi CBR dengan sabar tetap membuntuti Ninja di depan'nya. Si Ninja tidak tahu kalau dia di ikuti dari belakang motor berwarna hijau tersebut.

2 detik.

Semakin genting. Ninja mulai menarik gas _full._ CBR mulai bersiap menyalip. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang membungkuk'kan badan'nya. Kini mereka sudah tepat di hadapan sebuah kendaraan yang bergerak di atas rel tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

1 detik.

Dan...

BRAK!

Roda depan Ninja menabrak rel dengan keras sehingga motor kawasaki itu mengalami _jumping_ ke depan dan terguling-guling hingga body'nya hancur dan si pengemudi terlepar ke tengah jalan tepat di hadapan 30 motor dan sebuah mobil Mitsubishi Strada merah yang sudah parkir di samping jalan tersebut. Sang pengemudi CBR'pun juga mengalami _jumping_, namun dia langsung memusat'kan berat badan'nya ke tengah sehingga motor'nya kembali ke bawah dan BRAK! Si pengemudi CBR dapat mengendali'kan dengan sempuna'nya motor'nya itu dan berhenti tepat di hadapan si pengemudi Ninja dan 30 motor lain'nya serta Strada.

Sang pengemudi CBR turun dari motor'nya dan berjalan di depan pengemudi Ninja yang mengalami luka parah. Di buka'nya helm tersebut. Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut Shaggy style langsung duduk berjongkok di depan pengemudi Ninja.

"Kau kalah, Kankuro," kata pengemudi CBR itu.

Sang pengemudi Ninja, Kankuro'pun mengacung'kan jempiol'nya meski agak payah.

"K... kau mem...memang raja jalanan, Gaara," kata Kankuro. Ada dua orang laki-laki bertubuh kekar membawa tubuh Kankuro ke pinggir jalan.

"Kau juga, kak," jawab Gaara sambil memandang jalanan aspal di depan'nya. Kankuro di lari'kan ke rumah sakit oleh dua orang teman'nya tadi. Gaara sambil memejam'kan mata'nya mengacung ke dua jempol'nya tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

"Winning," kata'nya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana bersorak riang sambil bertepuk tangan. Gaara tersenyum. Dia kembali ke motor'nya dan memandang dua orang yang sedang berdiri di atas kap mobil Strada.

"Sasori, Deidara, sampai kapan kalian berdiri di sana terus?" tanya Gaara.

Sasori, berambut jabrik dengan potongan agak pendek sambil menenteng sebuah tas tangan berjalan ke arah Gaara. Sedang'kan Deidara, langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Strada. Rambut'nya yang bergaya modern dan anak band itu sungguh membuat'nya di lirik banyak cewek.

"Ayo, kita ke Balen, motor'mu perlu di perbai'ki _suspensi_'nya," kata Sasori. Gaara mengangguk. Strada Deidara sudah berputar dan mundur ke arah Gaara dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua. Sasori kemudian menurun'kan penutup bak di bak mobil barang tersebut. Sebuah trolli kecil berjalan di turun'kan dengan posisi bidang miring. Lalu dengan 1 tarikan gas. Gaara langsung menaik'kan motor'nya ke atas mobil dan mengikat'nya dengan erat di atas bak. Setelah itu turun dan langsung masuk kabin belakang mobil. Sasori menyusul dan naik di depan.

"Aksi'mu sungguh hebat tadi, kakak'mu sendiri bisa kau kalah'kan, Gaara," kata Deidara sambil mulai menjalan'kan Strada'nya.

"Hn, itu sudah hal wajar. Aku tidak mau berbangga. Yang ku ingin'kan adalah mengalah'kan _Tribal Street Way_. Mereka target utama'ku," jawab Gaara dengan pandangan tajam.

Deidara mulai memacu Strada itu dengan kecepatan sedang 60 km/jam. Semua orang yang berkumpul di sana membubar'kan diri, karena sang juara pergi.

"Gaara, aku dengar kemaren dari teman'ku. Nanti, di Tuban akan ada balap dengan circuit dari tikungan Cincin hingga pangkalan truck Tuban. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Deidara.

"Asal itu motor. Aku akan ikut, siapa'pun lawan'nya," jawab Gaara.

"Memang. Balap itu khusus motor. Dan sang juara akan mendapat'kan motor lawan'nya. Pink Slide gitu kayak di NFS Most Wanted," jelas Deidara.

"Wow,,,,,,? Ikut saja Gaara. Kalau menang, motor hadiah'nya kasih'kan aku, hahahaha," canda Sasori.

"Kalau kalian setuju. Aku ikut kalau begitu. Kapan di ada'kan'nya, Deidara?" kata Gaara.

Deidara mengambil HP yang ada di saku'nya dan membaca sebuah tulisan.

"21 April 2010. Sebentar lagi. Sekarang'kan tanggal 14 April?" kata Deidara.

Sasori menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Kau tahu? Pemanasan untuk melawan _Tribal Street Way_?" imbuh Sasori.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang kita pulang, kita raya'kan kemenangan malam ini!" kata Gaara sambil mengangkat tangan dan memang'ku kepala'nya.

"Hahaha, ku suka gaya loe," kata Sasori.

Deidara'pun memacu mobil'nya dengan kecepatan sedang.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTUNIED...<strong>

* * *

><p>Review PLease? For the next Chapter,,, Reader yg terhormat. ^_^<p>

ttd

Angga Uchiha Haruno

It's Back.


	3. Chapter 3

**BAB 2**

**200 km/jam**

* * *

><p>Kukuruyuuuuk...<p>

Suara alarm HP Sakura berbunyi. Sakura terbangun. Diraih'nya HP tersebut dan memati'kan alarm'nya.

"JAM 07? Shit... aku harus bergegas," teriak Sakura. Dia langsung loncat dari ranjang'nya.

Dalam 15 menit, Sakura selesai mandi, sholat, dan... oh. Dia lupa sharapan. Sakura langsung keluar dari rumah berlantai 1 yang terletak di Jln Gotong Royong, Babat, Lamongan. Tak lupa dia kunci pintu'nya, karena Sakura memang tinggal sendirian di rumah ini.

"Apa nggak telat sampai Lamongan?" batin Sakura. Dengan jaket hitam dan celana jeans biru'nya dia berlari-lari ke arah jalan raya karena rumah'nya agak ke belakang. Namun, terlihat jelas oleh'nya sebuah Mitsubishi Galant V5 putih, Velg BBS03 21'', Spiler GT Wing's _Carbon colour's_ dengan body kit's _Facelift. _Sakura yang penasaran dengan mobil itu. Tiba-tiba kaca mobil diturun'kan. Terlihat oleh'nya seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam yang sudah dia kenal kemaren.

"Sasuke?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh. Dia turun'kan kacamata hitam'nya.

"Hai, Sakura, terkejut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sedikit. Tapi, aku ingin tanya. Dimana Evo X'mu?" tanya Sakura balik.'

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil

"Evo X'ku ada di garasi Lamongan. Kau tahu? Penyamaran dari polantas yang sudah hafal dengan mobil'ku itu. Kau berminat melakukan aksi?" kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama tidak beraksi," jawab Sakura. Sasuke keluar dari mobil'nya Sakura'pun masuk dari sisi kanan, sedang'kan Sasuke dari sisi kiri. Kini Sakura'lah yang menjadi pengemudi.

"Siap?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dengan senyum kecil'nya yang khas Sakura mengacung'kan jempol'nya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Let's go."

Nguuuooonnnggg.

Mitsubishi Galant V5 itu langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalan lurus 1 kilometer di depan. Sakura mulai menunjuk'kan kemampuan'nya. Sasuke hanya memperhati'kan semua tingkah Sakura.

"Dia memang punya bakat," batin Sasuke.

Galant itu sudah masuk perseneling 4 dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Tikungan 120' dengan panjang 10 meter, Sakura langsung menarik _handbrake_ dan menginjak rem. Dengan injakan gas pada RPM tertinggi pada perseneling 3 dan bantingan setir ke kiri lalu serempak ke kanan, Galant putih itu langsung meluncur dengan tehnik _drift _pada kecepatan 40 km/jam.

Khiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkk.

Setelah melewati tikungan Sakura langsung menstabil'kan arah mobil. Kebetulan jalan belum ramai kendara'an. Jalan lurus langsung memotong jalan raya 4 arah. Sakura dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung memotong dan hampir menabrak sebuah bus. Sasuke mengagumi gaya mengemudi Sakura.

"Lebih nekat dari Lee," kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Ini sudah dari SMA. Aku sudah belajar semua tehnik balap," kata Sakura.

"Pantas. Aku harap, aku bisa balap dengan'mu, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut mendengar itu, namun sebuah senyum keyakinan muncul dari bibir'nya.

"Aku menerima, kapan'pun kau meminta. Sasuke," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Oke, let's do it!" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Galant dipicu pada torsi dan RPM tertinggi. Meliuk-liuk di antara mobil-mobil yang sedang berkendara di jalan raya tersebut.

* * *

><p>Bengkel "Street Whelles Autoshop", Lamongan kota.<p>

Ramai sekali pelanggan saat itu. Maklum, selain sebagai bengkel pribadi. Bengkel tersebut juga melayani service dan perbaikan kepada umum. Bangunan bengkel itu besar dengan ukuran 100m x 50m. Karyawan'nya juga banyak. Banyak juga mobil-mobil modifikasi dipajang di sana. Seperti Honda Cielo, Mitsubishi Lancer Gti, VW Golf 3.2L, Mazda2, dan lain-lain.

Sebuah Mitsubishi Galant putih langsung berbelok menuju halaman depan bengkel tersebut. Lalu keluar'lah dua orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Ini bengkel kami," kata Sasuke. Sakura hampir tidak percaya. Bengkel tersebut begitu lebar dan luas.

"Ini? Wow... kalian sukses sekali," jawab Sakura.

"Tidak seberapa. Kami membangun'nya dari nol. Dari sebuah bengkel otomotif biasa. Hingga menjadi sebuah Autoshop," jawab Sasuke,"Ayo masuk."

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bengkel tersebut. Terlihat Lee sedang duduk melihat mobil Mitsubishi Colt T220S merah milik pelanggan mereka.

"Kenapa Colt itu, Lee?" tanya Sasuke.

"Colt ini mengalami kerusakan suspensi. Per keong'nya harus diganti. Agar suspensi'nya bisa normal dan nyaman," jawab Lee. Dia melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dilihat'nya Sakura di samping Sasuke.

"Wah, sudah datang? Ikut aku. Ku tunjuk'kan NSX yang telah ku ganti transmisi'nya," kata Lee sambil berdiri dan berjalan masuk menuju ke halaman belakang bengkel diikuti Sakura dan Sasuke.

Di halaman belakang terlihat 10 mobil terpakir rapi. Mitshubisi Lancer Evo X, Honda Civic LX, Timor S 515, Honda Civic Cielo, Suzuki SX4, Subaru Imprezza WRX Sti, Mazda6, Mazda2, Chevrolet Spark, dan Honda NSX-R. Sakura memandangi mobil-mobil itu satu persatu. Dia terkagum-kagum dengan mobil-mobil itu. Rata-rata sudah dimodif.

"Bagus banget semua mobil yang ada di sini, Lee," kata Sakura.

"Semua ini hasil karya kami yang telah ikut kontes modifikasi tahun ini di Surabaya," jawab Lee.

Sakura'pun memperhati'kan Honda NSX-R berwarna putih dengan kap mobil dilapisi lapisan _carbon_ ber'plat nomer polisi S 010 S. Plat nomer'nya unik. Sakura memperhati'kan dengan seksama mobil impor itu.

"Ini'kah NSX yang kalian maksud?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, mesin NSX ini tipe V8 Intecooler yang telah di tune-up dengan dilengkapi turbo HKS. Mobil ini dapat melaju dengan akselerasi 3 detik menuju 100 km/jam. Dilengkapi ban Brigdestone tipe racing tubless, velg Racinghart 20", wing buatan kami sendiri yang berbahan dasar plat tembaga dilapisi cat anti karat, suspensi'nya halus dan tidak ada gejala limbung bila kau pakai _drift_," jelas Lee.

"Keren, sepeti'nya bakal cocok," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian melempar'kan kunci NSX-R tersebut ke arah Sakura. Sakura langsung menangkap'nya.

"Coba kau bukti'kan performa'nya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, dia kemudian masuk ke dalam NSX-R tersebut. Interior'nya full racing.

"Mereka pandai memodifikasi," batin Sakura. Lalu distater'nya mobil itu.

Nguuuooonnnggg.

Suara mesin V8 NSX-R itu menggelegar memenuhi bengkel itu. Sakura kemudian menginjak gas dan membuat NSX-R itu maju perlahan menuju halaman depan bengkel dan keluar. Setelah melihat jalan sepi kemudian Sakura langsung memacu NSX-R dengan RPM tinggi melewati jalanan kota Lamongan.

"Gila. Akslerasi'nya begitu terasa, suspensi'nya juga empuk. Akan ku lihat berapa maksimal kecepatan'nya," kata Sakura.

Dengan perseneling-4, NSX-R itu melaju dengan kecepatan 140 km/jam. Jalanan cukup ramai namun Sakura bisa melewati'nya dengan mudah walau harus mendapat makian dari pengguna jalan lain(jangan ditiru! ).

Lampu merah di bundaran Adipura Lamongan. Sakura menghenti'kan mobil'nya. Sambil menunggu lampu hijau, Sakura melihat sekeliling. Ramai sekali lalu lintas saat itu. Tiba-tiba dia tertarik dengan sesuatu di spion kanan NSX-R itu. Sebuah Mazda6 merah melaju kencang hingga 100 meter di dekat'nya baru'lah Mazda6 itu mengerem mendadak dan tepat sejajar dengan NSX-R Sakura.

Sakura memandang ke arah Mazda6 tersebut. Terlihat seorang cowok berambut hitam memakai topi. Sakura mengacuh'kan cowok itu. Cowok itu memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Mobil bagus, apa bisa mengalah'kan Mazda'ku?" tantang cowok itu sambil memacu mesin'nya ke RPM tertinggi hingga membuat suara gaduh di sana.

Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Hn, jangan bercanda. Sedan'mu itu lambat," jawab Sakura. Cowok itu terlihat emosi.

"Kita balapan sampai perbatasan kota Lamongan! Kita bukti'kan siapa yang LAMBAT!" teriak cowok itu.

"Hn, emosi dapat membuat orang gila,bodoh," jawab Sakura. Merasa ditantang, cowok itu mengacung'kan jari tengah'nya ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

10 detik menuju lampu hijau yang terpampang di _traffic light._

Dua mobil berbeda jenis itu memacu RPM tertinggi, bersiap-siap beradu kecepatan. Sakura menutup matanya, menganalisa mobil di sampingnya.

"Mazda6 mempunyai top-speed 200 km/jam lebih. Hampir sama dengan RX-8. Tak apalah. NSX ini sudah bagus. Tak mungkin kalah apabila lincah," batin Sakura.

5 detik menuju lampu hijau yang terpampang di _traffic light._

Cowok itu semakin menjadi, kini dia melakukan _burnout _dan timbullah suara seperti kicauan burung di roda belakangnya.

"Ayo cewek sialan, mana mungkin kau bisa, hahaha," teriak cowok tersebut.

Akhirnya lampu hijau menyala di _traffic light._

Khiiiik...

Kedua mobil Jepang itu melaju kencang. Seperti dugaan Sakura, Mazda6 itu mendahuluinya. Karena, mungkin akselerasinya lebih cepat. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Mazda6 tersebut. Perseneling 3 dimasukkan.

Jalanan mulai sepi, karena jam kerja. Membuat mereka leluasa beradu kecepatan dan kelincahan mobil mereka masing-masing. NSX Sakura sudah mencapai kecepatan 110 km/jam. Sedangkan Mazda6 tersebut semakin tak terkejar. Sakura khawatir, perbatasan kota akan segera terlihat. Jalanan lurus ke depan membuat mobil yang mempunyai top speed tinggi pasti menang.

Sakura memasukkan perseneling 5. Kecepatannya 200 km/jam. Mazda6 itu hampir tersusul oleh NSX Sakura. Dengan RPM maksimal, Sakura kini sejajar dengan Mazda6 itu. 220 km/jam.

Cowok itu panik. Dia menginjak gas dalam-dalam hingga mencapai tanda merah pada speedometer. Mobilnya mula berasap pada bagian knalpotnya. Sakura melihat ke arah mobil itu. Bodoh,' batin Sakura.

1 km lagi menuju perbatasan kota.

Sakura hampir mendahului cowok tersebut. Namun, cowok itu tak menyerah. Walau Mazda6nya sudah mencapai batas. Cowok itu tetap memaksa. Dan akhirnya...

Dhuaaarrrr...

Mazda6 itu meledak mesinnya dan berhenti mendadak dan cowok itu berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya. Sakuran tetap melaju kencang dan tersenyum senang.

"Sudah kuduga," batin Sakura.

Sakura'pun langsung berputar 360' dan kembali menuju ke bengkel _Tribal Street Way. _Namun, saat tiba di jalanan depan Plaza Lamongan. NSX itu diserempet oleh sebuah motor Ducati Monster Superbike hingga spion kanannya lepas. Sakura terkaget dan lantas memandang motor itu.

"Kurang ajar, akan ku kejar," kata Sakura.

Langsung saja Sakura meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya. Terlihat pengemudi Ducati tersebut menambah laju motornya karena tahu dia dikejar Sakura. Akhirnya aksi kejar-mengejar terjadi.

Pengemudi Ducati itu dengan lincah melewati padatnya lalu lintas jalan Lamongan. Sakura tak mau kalah. Dia mengemudikan NSX itu dengan lincah dan cepat. Tak mau ketinggalan jejak sang pengemudi Ducati.

* * *

><p>Bengkel "Street Whelles Autoshop", Lamongan kota.<p>

Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Kijang RX yang sedang diperbaiki Lee karena masalah mesin.

"Ganti aja kabel busi itu, sudah tidak layak sepertinya," ujar Sasuke.

"Bukan ini masalahnya, Sasuke. Mobil ini mengalami gangguan pada saringan udara. Busi dan perangkatnya masih baik-baik saja, itu memang kelihatan kotor karena sering lewat jalanan kotor. Kamu tahukan sekarang lagi musim hujan," jawab Lee.

"Iya juga," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Disaat mereka sibuk memperbaiki mobil tersebut. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara motor CC besar akan lewat di depan bengkelnya. Sasuke tahu itu suara motor milik siapa. Dia berlari ke arah depan bengkel. Dilihatnya motor Ducati Monster Superbike melintas dengan kencang di depannya.

"Sialan, itu Deidara. Kenapa dia lewat sini,,,dan..." belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, dia kembali dikejutkan suara NSX Sakura yang terus melaju mengejar Ducati itu.

"Sakura? Gawat. Pasti ada masalah diantara mereka, akan kukejar," kata Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari ke dalam bengkel. Dia mengajak Naruto.

"Naruto! Ikut aku, Sakura dalam bahaya," ajak Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang membersihkan pelek ENKEI jenis G550 19" terkaget. Dia kemudian meninggalkan pelek itu begitu saja.

"Oke Sasuke," jawab Naruto mengikuti Sasuke.

Mereka masuk ke dalam Evo X Sasuke.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sasuke? Dan kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Tak ada waktu. Kulihat tadi Sakura mengejar Deidara, jika mereka sampai masuk ke Bojonegoro. Sakura dalam bahaya," jawab Sasuke.

Khiiiikkk...

Ngoooong...

Evo X melaju keluar. Lee yang melihat Evo X itu terheran-heran.

"Sasuke mau kemana?"

* * *

><p>Jalan raya Babat, Lamongan.<p>

NSX Sakura mencapai kecepatan 180 km/jam. Ducati tersebut hampir tersusul. Si pengemudi Ducati itu tersenyum. Kini mereka dihadapkan oleh lalulintas padat Padat pembangunan Pasar Modern Babat. Ducati itu dapat terus melaju karena bisa melewati kemacetan itu dengan mudah. Sedangkan, Sakura terhalang. Karena tak ada celah untuk mendahului.

"Sial, benar-benar sial," umpat Sakura. Akhirnya setelah 3 menit dia berhasil menerobos kemacetan itu. Namun, karena lama. Sakura kehilangan jejak Ducati itu.

"Dimana dia, sialan," kata Sakura.

Sakura terus memacu NSX'nya menyusuri jalan di depannya. Berharap menemui Ducati Supebike itu. Dengan memandang kanan kiri terutama bengkel atau rumah sekitar jalan yang dilaluinya. Sakura berhenti sejenak di pinggir jalan dekat warung di dekat Tugu Batas Kabupaten Lamongan-Bojonegoro.

"Dimana dia sebenarnya, sial. Aku bisa kehilangan jejak motor itu," kata Sakura. Dia kemudian duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Menjambak rambut pinknya sambil menundukkan kepala. Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara geberan motor CC besar. Motor yang dia cari tadi. Sakura memandang ke depan. Terlihat motor itu berada tepat di bawah Tugu Batas Kabupaten.

"Kau.,..,,,,menantang, baik!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam NSX'nya. Dia langsung menyalakan dan memacu mesin V8 Intercooler itu mengejar Ducati tersebut. Ducati itupun langsung melaju kencang menjauh dari Sakura. Kini Sakura memasuki daerah Bojonegoro. Sekilah pengemudi Ducati itu tersenyum.

"Kita tidak telat, Sasuke? Jalanan Babat macet begini," kata Naruto.

"Aku mencemaskan keadaan Sakura. Akan ku coba melewati dengan cepat kemacetan ini," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke mengemudikan Exo X'nya dengan zig-zag melewati celah yang ada. Sebetulnya kecemasannya ada alasannya. Berhubung Bojonegoro adalah kota yang dia Blacklist.

Sakura terus mengejar Ducati itu. Tiba-tiba Ducati itu berbelok setelah melewati kantor PLN. Sakura mengikuti yang dilakukan pengemudi Ducati tersebut. Walau agak kesulitan mengemudi mobil ceper di jalanan berbatu, Sakura tetap berusaha mengejar Ducati tersebut.

Akhirnya Ducati tersebut berhenti di tengah lapangan yang luas berbatu Gamping putih. Pengemudi Ducati itu turun dari motor tanpa melepas helm menghadap Sakura.

Sakura berhenti. Dan turun dari mobilnya. Dia penasaran kenapa diajak ke sini. Gunung Sari. Sebuah tempat bekas tambang kapur.

"HEY, pengemudi Ducati. Apa maksudmu menabrak mobilku tadi?" teriak Sakura.

Pengemudi Ducati itu tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba terdengar gemuruh suara motor dari arah belakang Sakura dan Deidara. Begitu banyak. Dan benar, keluarlah banyak motor beserta pengemudinya mengelilingi mereka berdua di tengah lapangan tersebut. Sakura bergidik, dia penasaran kenapa banyak motor di sini.

"Jadi ini anggota baru _Tribal_," kata seorang cowok berambut agak kemerahan dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura menoleh. Cowok di depannya ini terlihat lebih tua daripada dia.

"Apa maksud kalian mengepungku disini?" tana Sakura.

"Hahaha,,,," kata Gaara tertawa diikuti yang lainnya. "Namaku Gaara. Bukannya kau yang ke sini, mengikuti Deidara?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pengemudi Ducati. "Jadi dia bernama Deidara," batin Sakura.

"Dia menabrak mobilku, aku berusaha mengejarnya meminta tanggung jawab, tak tahunya dibawa dia ke sini," jawab Sakura.

"Sebenarnya itu sudah ku rencanakan. Aku bermaksud memancing Sasuke, ternyata malah amatiran," kata Gaara dengan nada mengejek.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu, kau pikir kau ini hebat. Ha?" jawab Sakura dengan nada keras.

"Hn, mau apa kau? Kurasa, akan ada proyek pemretelan mobil nih. Teman-teman, ada kerjaan baru," jawab Gaara.

Sakura terkaget. Dia ketakutan. Dia belum paham yang terjadi, karena memang dia juga belum mengerti maksud Gaara saat ini. Belum selesai dengan kekagetannya, Gaara sudah berada di depan Sakura. Dia merabai pinggang Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Dia langsung menendang perut Gaara hingga Gaara mundur beberapa langkah.

"DASAR BEJAT! Kau tak paham agama apa? Dasar laki-laki setan,,,," bentak Sakura.

"Hahaha,,,,"

PLAK.

Gaara menampar pipi Sakura.

"Kau jangan melawan... atau..."

"Kau jangan sakiti, Sakura!" teriak seorang cowok dengan nada keras dari belakang gerombolan itu.

Sakura terkejut. Dia kenal suara ini.

"Sasuke?" kata Sakura.

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Sakura tersenyum lebar, dia berbalik.

"Ada apa kesini, wahai Sasuke?" jawab Gaara.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah cowok yang berdiri di depan sebuah Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. 2 orang cowok sedang berdiri tegak di samping mobil itu.

"Kau membawa temanku," jawab Sasuke dengan nada tegas.

"Hahaha..." Gaara tertawa diikuti teman-temannya. "Dia sendiri yang ke sini," Gaara memegang erat tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan! Bejat...!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke menggengam tangannya. Naruto melihat Sasuke sepertinya marah.

"Sasuke ini wilayah mereka, kita harus hati-hati," kata Naruto

"Aku tahu,,," kata Sasuke. Dia memandang Gaara lekat-lekat.

"AKU TANTANG KAU DI TUBAN! Waktu yang sama seperti tahun lalu," teriak Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang heran.

"Evo X'mu tak akan bisa mengalahkan YZR-M1'ku. Asal kau tahu saja, top speed Evo X'mu kalah. 250 km/jam lawan 330 km/jam, hahaha," kata Gaara sambil tertawa.

"Aku tak memakai Evo X'ku. Aku akan memakai mobil 'tua' itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Mobi tua?" pikir Sakura.

"Apa kau bisa mengemudikannya, bodoh. Kau sudah hampir mati gara-gara itu, hahaha," jawab Gaara.

"Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa mengalahkan mulut besarmu," jawab Sasuke.

"Oke,,, kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Gaara. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura. Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung masuk ke NSX'nya dan memacu mobilnya mundur ke arah Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang," kata Sasuke masuk ke mobil. Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>Bengkel "Street Whelles Autoshop", Lamongan kota.<p>

Sasuke terdiam di depan teras lantai dua. Dia memandang langit yang saat itu sedang cerah. Entah apa yang sedang dia fikirkan.

Krieeet...

Pintu teras bergeser. Terlihat cewek berambut pink membawa 2 gelas teh hangat yang berjaan menuju ke arah Sasuke. Sakura, ikut duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ngelamun saja kau, Sasuke. Aku buatkan teh," tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hemmm,,,, terima kasih, Sasuke. Tadi, hampir saja," kata Sakura.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sasuke sambil meminum teh buatan Sakura, "Tehmu enak juga."

"Hehe,,, sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Spesial," kata Sakura senang.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Sakura teringat kejadian tadi.

"Gaara itu siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Gaara... hmmm,,, Gaara itu... saudaraku," jawab Sasuke.

"Ha?"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<br>**Bab 3 : Mengejutkan  
>Review please... ^_^<p> 


End file.
